kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Luke Danger
Welcome Welcome to the Kim Possible Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Monkey Fist Strikes page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 21:28, March 25, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Profanity Please do not use any profanity here, even in a Summary. I have it in our Block policy that profanity results in a two-week block, but because you were helping with that edit, we'll skip it this time. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:11, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat: do you want to meet on kp chat? - Uh, who is this? You didn't sign your sig... Luke Danger (talk) 10:36, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Anonymous Users Yeah, and the bad thing is that twelfth grade isn't any more universal than Senior. Whoever has been editing the Rockwallers would drastically change the formatting when making rather subjective edits to the text (such as cannot for can't and so on). I really didn't care about the info edits, but when he trashes the formatting to the point that it isn't like the other pages I would often just reset the page. Frustrating for both of us, I am sure. Mknopp (talk) 20:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :"Your page or mine?" Why Mr. Danger, if I didn't know better I might think you were coming on to me? LOL! Sorry, couldn't resist. :How about your page since you started the convo. The funny thing about the person who was making the changes was that he wasn't really consistent. It wasn't like he was removing all contractions. He would remove contractions in one place and add them in at other places. It was almost like he was making changes purely to make changes instead of as any logical method of improving the article. :Personally, I am focusing on the bigger issues right now. The vast majority of our character pages are unformatted and lacking in basic structure. I still haven't made header images for a lot of the characters. And even the characters who are pretty far along (like Kim and Ron) in the formatting have major issues with information redundancy and atrocious referencing. And that isn't even touching on the wildly different views, in show vs out of show, and voices in the articles. Then there are the larger, but less important formatting issues concerning user interfacing and ease of use. :So, needless to say, it doesn't help when the little time I have for this is taken up by fixing things that weren't broken before some anonymous user came along and decided to change a formatting issue for no good reason. :Mknopp (talk) 12:28, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Make a pass at you? Come on to you? Sorry, but are you binging on the Project Titan again? ;) :But yeah, I noticed that too that it became easier to fix things after I noticed he (or she) was just jumping in on certain areas. I tried to make sure we got rid of the contractions EXCEPT for quoting the characters, because if the characters use the contraction in a quote we are using in an article, it should stay a contraction. But for average "narration", yeah, I try not to put in contractions. :And yeah, it takes a while to go through and fix things. Hell, even setting up a slideshow takes a while; the ones I did for the Battle suit? took me a long time because I had to take the screencaps myself using Print Screen and paint, and I also had to go back a good twenty-forty seconds to let the window HUD fade out of the way so I had to rewatch scenes, in essence. And I still need pics for the redirection gauntlet and other bits of gadgets. :At least the Lilo & Stitch pages are due for deletion and we can not have this turn into a "Lilo and Stitch Wiki 2.0"; and get rid of those "articles" of the other shows that was... 'Write your Text Here' and a picture. Luke Danger (talk) 18:26, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Try a "Lilo and Stitch 3.0" site. There is the Lilo and Stitch Wikia and the Disney Wikia. This is perhaps my biggest gripe with Wikia, information redundancy. There is a Disney Wikia site which collects nearly everything Disney. Heck, they flat out copied one of our pages. Didn't even bother to change some of the links. And what really irks me about that is when I tried to change a link on the Phineas & Ferb site to our article on Kim it was immediately reverted back to the Disney Wikia link because, "the Disney article is longer". I kid you not. No concern with quality of information or the fact that as a dedicated wikia for KP we have a more in depth, but more concise article. It is majorly frustrating, but I let it go until we can get the articles formatted and cleaned up. Once that happens then I will take up the fight again. Are you on Windows or a Mac? Mknopp (talk) 19:55, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, you can't cure stupid. But yeah... I can see the intent of a Disney Wiki and a more dedicated one. I mean, Disney is wide and huge while a specific subset can be in more detail. But do we really need a lot of Lilo & Stitch stuff on here, including stuff not even IN the crossover (I believe that there was an article on Jumba's space ship... not even in the episode except maybe a passing reference)... Anyways, mister "add contractions in one place without even explaining jack and shit as to why I do it" struck again and I just plain undid it and did a minor fix, the guy added nothing to the article, even taking it backwards. Plus, I think we need to take a look at the article Kim and Ron's relationship; it is in a major need of clean up that I'll have to get to at some point when I feel like digging through all the crap the A Wikia Contributors heaped in there. As of now, its basically a Season 4 episodic recap of events in the relationship as a screencap gallery... I mean, it won't hurt to have a mutual article for both instead of dedicating space in both their articles for essentially the same information, but I don't think many wikis even bother with this. A wedding or something? Sure. A released dissection of a relationship? Yeah, IIRC Wookieepedia has minor articles on stuff like that. But what is essentially a breakdown of "they kissed here"? No... we just don't need that. Luke Danger (talk) 21:01, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, we definitely do not need Lilo & Stitch articles on here. :LOL! Lately he has started trying to contract "is" with the subject of the sentence, which, of course, makes it into a possessive. I went through and corrected a couple that I found. While I appreciate that he is trying to help. Stick to your strengths, and it is obvious that grammar is not his strength. :The Kim and Ron's relationship article is a mess. It definitely needs a major layout overhaul. However, it is pretty low priority for me at this time since the vast majority of our character pages are a mess as well. :As for if we should have it. I like the idea as it does work to reduce redundancy, since there is a single relationship between the two. : 15:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC)